


#5: Daddy?

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ageplay, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, little!Dan, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: anything with little!dan sfw or nsfw u can choose. u don't have to though if u don't want to :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! It's been a long day and I got home from the ER about an hour ago. I love y'all I'm so sorry

When Dan wakes up in bed, he’s alone. Normally, he’d just smile because  _ wow, Phil got up at a reasonable time _ , but not today, because Dan’s just woken up in headspace. “Daddy?” He asks quietly, tears pooling in his eyes. It doesn’t really occur to him that Phil’s probably still in the flat, because all he can think about it how Phil abandoned him and doesn’t love him anymore. He begins to cry, curling up on the bed and loudly sobbing. 

Before long, the door to Phil’s room cracks open. “Dan, are you alright, I hear crying...?” At the sound of Phil’s voice, Dan stops crying and smiles, jumping off the bed and running to Phil to hug him.

“Daddy!”

“Hi baby,” Phil answers, wrapping his arms around Dan. “You’re little right now, huh?” Dan doesn’t answer verbally, but he presses himself impossibly closer to Phil, which is an answer on its own. He begins to suck on his thumb, which makes Phil sigh and pull Dan's hand away despite the wine. “Germs, Danny. Let's find your paci, yeah?” Phil interlaces his fingers with Dan's and pulls him out to the lounge, looking around on the counters and table until he finds Dan's pacifier on the entertainment center. He pushes it between Dan's lips and and kisses his forehead. “Want some juice?” He asks. Dan nods and follows Phil to the kitchen, babbling to himself around his paci while Phil finds the sippy cups and pours in some apple juice. Giving it to Dan earns him a giggle, and Phil grins. “Let's go color, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
